


Power Lunch (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi gives Seto a lunch hour to remember…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Lunch (2006)

I'm on my hands and knees under Seto's desk, my head buried in his lap. As I lick my lips and go down on him, I idly wonder why they call it a `blow job'. I mean, it's not like there's any real professional ethic attached to it, and besides, it's a hell of a lot more fun than any work ever should be.

I'm brought out of my musings when I feel him tremble slightly, and I give a sub-vocal chuckle – he can't hear it, but from the way his cock twitches against my lips, I know that he felt it. Good. I do love to tease him sometimes, and my opportunities are few and far between. Believe me, I'm enjoying every moment of this. And I'm going to make sure he knows it, too.

I rest my hands lightly on his thighs, stroking them through the fine wool of his Armani trousers with a feather-light touch. Ever so slowly, I trail my tongue along the underside of his shaft, flicking the tip across the head. I can see his hands tense against the arms of his chair, and after a year together, I know that means he's trying to keep himself in control. He really does have remarkable restraint…I can't wait to see if I can break it.

My head slides deeper into his groin, and I begin to lap kittenishly at his sac, occasionally giving a slight nip to the delicate flesh – never enough to hurt him, but enough to send that ripple of electricity through his body. Slowly, I run my tongue across the velvety skin. With a barely audible purr, I draw one of his balls into my mouth, lightly massaging it with my tongue and then lightly dragging my teeth along it as I release him. I do the same thing with the other side, and as I do so, I can smell his arousal, his pre-come already beginning to flow. His scent is driving me crazy, and my own cock is rock hard and pressing painfully against my jeans. Sitting back on my heels a bit, I unfasten the button and lower the zipper, giving a mental sigh of relief as I'm freed.

I lean forward again and place a series of soft, gentle kisses up his length, and when I get to the top, I greedily lap up his essence with the flat of my tongue. He tastes incredible, and I have to dig my fingernails into my own thigh to keep from moaning out loud. Wrapping my other hand around the base of his shaft, I begin to work on the head of his cock with my tongue, alternating between harsh licks and gentle laps. Occasionally, I'll take the whole crown into my mouth, rippling my tongue along the underside of it as I hollow my cheeks and suck. This time, I hear the soft hitch of his breath; if I hadn't become so good at reading his signals, I never would have caught it. I slide my hand back to his thigh, and let his length slide down my throat. I hold him there, swallowing around him, until my need to breathe causes me to release him. As I do, my teeth lightly graze against his cock, and I let the tip slip from between my lips, leaving his shaft wet and glistening. Leaning in closer, I blow a slight puff of air across the top, and when a fresh drop of clear fluid leaks out, I lap it up, my tongue stabbing his slit, eagerly seeking more.

I feel the tightness in his thighs, and I know that he won't be able to hold back for much longer. My own arousal is aching painfully, and as I begin the process all over again, I start to slowly stroke my own erection. Again, I take his entire length, and begin to slowly bob my head, sucking forcefully on the upstroke and massaging him with my tongue on the down stroke. With my free hand, I cup his balls in my palm and begin to lightly knead them with my fingers. I feel him tensing up, and I wonder how much longer he will let this continue.

It's as if he could read my mind. A few moments later, I hear a soft `click', and then I feel his fingers in my hair. At first, they are gentle, almost as if they're petting me, and then suddenly, they twine tightly, almost aggressively, as he arches his hips up and fills my mouth with his come, a wanton, shuddering groan escaping him. The touch and the taste and the sound are enough to tear a whimper from my own throat, and I hungrily swallow every spurt, withdrawing slowly from his length and licking his shaft clean of anything I may have missed. My fist is pumping frantically at my own cock, and I know it won't be long before I, too, find my release.

Suddenly, he pushes his chair back and I'm pulled out from under the desk and hurriedly shoved onto the desktop. The next thing I know, his head is in my lap, his hands on my hips holding me still as his talented tongue laps and teases me. The first time he takes me all the way in his throat and I feel that warm, wet heat, my eyes slide closed, and I tangle my hands in his hair and murmur a raspy, "Oh fuck, Seto," as I come hard. He makes this sound that is half-purr/half-chuckle as he swallows, and when I'm finished, he tugs me into his lap and kisses me, practically devouring me with his tongue. When he pulls away to catch his breath, he pushes me from his lap and refastens his trousers.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asks me. His deep, blue eyes seem to pierce right through me, but I know he's not pissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply coyly.

He smirks. I know he knows I'm full of shit. "Just now. I mean, I'm not complaining by any stretch of the imagination, but did you have to start when Nishimira was in here giving me a project report?"

I snicker as I tuck myself back into my jeans and do them up. I'm not sated yet, but it'll hold me for the time being. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did," I reply, giving him a pert smirk of my own.

"Oh really?" he says. "And why was that?"

I give him a teasing wink and say, "You promised me that today, during lunch, you and I could spend some time together. With this big project you have on the go, we hardly get to see each other much these days, and I was looking forward to it. When that fat oaf took up 35 minutes of our hour, I just couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to speed you up a bit."

"Is that so?" he taunts. "Well, I guess I have to give you points for using your initiative for once." He lets out an amused snort, and then looks at his watch. "I am sorry, though. I didn't think Nishimira would have been that insistent on seeing me today."

"That's alright," I reply. "If I hadn't got to touch you at all, I'd have been really pissed, but, I understand that you can't control everything."

"Can't I?" He gives me this shark-like grin, and suddenly, I feel a little nervous. He stands up and backs me into the desk, leaning forward with his arms on either side of me. "Well, we do have fifteen minutes left," he says, his grin widening as he unbuttons his jacket and reaches up to loosen his tie. "I've got an excellent idea of how we can make use of that time." He presses forward, easing me back onto the desktop, and I can feel my cock hardening again as he kisses me harshly.

Fuck, I love these power lunches…


End file.
